


The Inferno

by Allovertheplace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, It's Lesbians in Space ok, Kinda, Lesbians in Space, Light BDSM, Piracy, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allovertheplace/pseuds/Allovertheplace
Summary: Fia Jing bored of her life on the merchant ship I.S.S Thrall. This all changes however when shes attacked by Pirates. Suddenly thrust into a new world of excitement and adventure she struggles to find her place amongst he new crew. Kehylar, the ships captain appears to have an idea though where she belongs (In the Bedroom).





	The Inferno

Hundreds of thousands of planets, each new and unique, spanning solar systems and galaxies. From the serene frozen moons of Telomar to the massive space ports of Celeste to the endless oceans of Majoric, Fia visited them all. A universe full of wonders and Fia got to go the every single one. There was not a corner of the universe that she hadn’t been to aboard the merchant ship I.S.S Thrall. Her only problem, she never actually got to see them.

As a child Fia had always dreamed about travelling through space. Captain of her own ship, going on adventures around the cosmos, fighting of pirates, saving the odd planet. So, when Arcadia came to her home world recruiting she leapt at the opportunity. Join Arcadia they said. Go on adventures they said. See the universe they said. No one told her that it would be through a tiny porthole. Being on a merchant ship she barely stayed anywhere for more than a day, jetting off to another planet to sell their goods and buy more to sell elsewhere. And in the short time she spent on planet Fia was kept occupied manging cargo. 

Fia was bored of her existence. She dreamed of excitement and adventure among the stars. She just never expected it to happen so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so sorry for any mistakes and please go easy on me.


End file.
